Trinity's Call
by Seppy Lynnicks
Summary: this is just something iam working on thisis all for now i will put up more as i can. plaese R&R. i would love to peploes opinos. I am so not good with summarys. So plaese dont hurt me!!
1. Default Chapter

Trinity's Call  
  
Cry the tear of life and death. Hold your final breath. Turn to the sky, prey to God keep my immoral soul in your eye. For I do not want to meat Queen Trinity the ruler of purgatory.  
  
  
  
Seppy is my oc and Trinity is her inner demon.  
  
  
  
There will be more latter this will be a serious. 


	2. Trinity Death

Trinity just sat there; she was the best warrior in this town. But now that the war was over, she had nothing to do. Trinity is of the Desert Feline Warriors. As said before she is the greatest warrior ever. Well to their kind. This is Trinity's ending and Stephine's being. Well there will be more about Stephine latter, right now we need to get back to Trinity.  
  
Trinity just sat and prayed for a fight, anything would do. She was even willing to fight one of the elders. But if she were to do that and win, she would be the new elder. She did not want to be a leader. She just wanted to fight.  
  
"Trinity!!!!!" Trinity looked up at the sound of her name.  
  
"Yes Red." Red is Trinity's best friend; he was the elder's son.  
  
"We need you now in the forest on the edge of the town a, big Cyclops is attacking the its already killed two of our best troops!!!!!"  
  
Right I am on my way." Trinity was so happy she finally had a fight. But what she didn't know was that it would be her last.  
  
When she got there what she seen was a nightmare. Dead body's everwhere. Somewhere her fiends and somewhere… somewhere her FAMILY her whole family. But she was not going to let emotions get in the way. She took a step up to the Cyclops. The Cyclops just looked at her and laughed.  
  
"HAHAHAHA, puny cat person you think you can stop me. Look around you I have killed many already, what makes you think you'll win." Trinity looked around, then looked back to the beast and said.  
  
"That's just more of a reason to kill your damn ass." He just laughed again, and tried to step on her. With lighting speed she was out of the way.  
  
She remembered some one telling her that if you took out the eye they will die. But getting up to the eye was a problem. She thought for a moment then it hit her. She started to jump from tree to tree. Since he only had one eye it would be hard for him to keep up with her.  
  
She was on top of his head and he was still looking for her. She went in for the kill. She stabbed him in the eye he started to fall. She tried to jump to the nearest tree, but her foot got caught in his shirt, and could not get out. When she hit the ground Red could almost hear every bone her body brake.  
  
He ran over to her. She was bleeding very badly. Red looked at her in horror. He was going to town to get help. But with all the strength she could muster she said.  
  
"By the time you get back I will be dead."  
  
"Trinity I can just."  
  
"If you are a true friend you would let me die without suffering please Red it hurts so much."  
  
Just as Red was about to do as he was told. This weird wind went thought the forest. He looked at Trinity and found she was now in a better place. He bent down place his mouth around her neck, tossed her up gently and up in the air. Without breaking the skin. Her dead body landed on his back. And he ran back to town.  
  
He ran sterat to his dad the elder. He bust thought the door and place her at his feet.  
  
"My son what happen to Trinity."  
  
"When she was fighting the Cyclops, she delivered the final blow her foot got stuck in his shirt. I was going to come back and get help. But she said she would of be dead by the time I got back. So then this strong wind came thought, I looked back she was dead."  
  
As Red was telling his father what happed he stared to cry. His dad looked at him, with a sad smile on his face.  
  
"Trinity did so much good during her time here. She never took always gave, she was friends with every one in the town. I think its safe to say she got into heaven."  
  
"Dad she was my best friend, what am I doing to do with out her."  
  
She would not want you to be sad,you know that. She would want us to be happy. Like she always used to say; When there is an ending there is always a being 


End file.
